


替罪羊

by Jessicasasa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicasasa/pseuds/Jessicasasa





	1. Chapter 1

酒吧一条街后面是一条很逼仄的小巷，两边是后门堆放着酒吧待处理的黑色垃圾袋。魏西楼身材高大，穿过一些地方需要弯腰，侧身，偶尔有霓虹灯落在他脸上，光影显得五官轮廓更加深邃，眉宇间的冷戾若隐若现。  
终于走到外面灯红酒绿的外街，有扑面而来的喧腾人声，和混着各种烧烤夜宵味的夜风，吹淡了魏西楼脸上残存的戾气。  
在祝峰找过来的时候，就看到乌烟瘴气里，魏西楼像是走错片场的男模，有些发皱也不影响质感上乘的定制衣装，左手上的一块金色鹦鹉螺腕表，右耳边带着枚黑钻耳钉，凝着一抹闷骚又昂贵的光。  
英俊的五官，还有这一身顶奢的装备也没有拯救他又浑又横的气场，配着一脸匪气，没有人往他跟前凑。一个人大马金刀地叉着长腿，坐在塑料椅玩手机，脸上的光影显得眉目极深极利，面前码着整齐的烤串，没有怎么动过，飘起的热气熏着一旁被随意扔在挂一层油光桌上的西装和领带。  
祝峰把药袋掷到桌上，叫了一声“楼哥，喏。”  
魏西楼把手机放下，冲他点了头：“谢了。警察怎么说？”  
然后一边听祝峰怎么处理打架的事，一边用新买来酒精浇在右手被碎酒瓶划出的伤口上。  
听到三个人都送到了医院，魏西楼黧黑的眉微动，没有什么表情地给自己破皮的指关节和掌心一道泛白的划伤饶上绷带，又说一声：“麻烦了。”  
祝峰不满地“啧”了一声，酒吧寻衅滋事是常有的事，这里的片警和稀泥和惯了，今天魏西楼就是顺手帮了他一个忙。  
算起来祝峰也好多年没有看过魏西楼动手，刚刚来的时候看他桀骜不驯地往这一坐，悍利高俊的身上到有些以前惹了事，厚着脸皮给民警递烟的不良少年微弱恍惚的影子。  
祝峰大拇指弹飞一个起开的啤酒盖，抬眉示意了他一直弹消息出来的手机。  
魏西楼和他碰了一下酒瓶，另一只缠着简单粗暴绷带的右手划了几下手机。  
祝峰余光瞥到，说：“大小姐？要不把他叫来？”  
听到这个称呼魏西楼眼底就泄出了一丝寡淡的笑意，又不为所动地把手机扣在桌上：“不用，他知道我出来喝酒。”  
祝峰话多，从他刚分手的模特女友，到星辰宇宙人生哲学他都来能两句，魏西楼偶尔开口戏谑两句。  
在路边的烧烤摊上，祝峰旁敲侧击的安慰和开导还没有结束：“……楼哥，还记得疯子张么？嘿，我记得你以前还和他一起抽过烟。”祝峰吊儿浪荡地用竹签敲着桌子，“从我和那前女友分手后，我就想找空回去看看他。看看，他有没有等到他的小许。”  
据传说，这个“小许”是疯子张二三十年前的未婚妻，后来话也说不明白，就能听到他嘴里反反复复念着这个名字，像是在找谁，又像是怕忘了谁。  
祝峰：“都说爱无常，可是有些人就是死心眼啊。可是也没办法吧，他要等下去，也怪难得的。”  
啤酒有些抵胃，魏西楼咬着烟嘴往后一仰，像是有些醉了，懒洋洋垂着眼皮，乌黑的眼睫浓密，吸烟时两颊线条更加分明，听了祝峰意有所指的话，吐出一口青白的烟雾，笑笑：“是啊。”  
祝峰余光看他，有些话到了到了嘴边又咽了下去。  
他和魏西楼认识了快十年，太知道他是个什么样的人。况且小孩子都知道躲起来哭，成年人更不愿意分享自己感情里的龃龉，有些事点到即止就好了。  
凌晨，周围的人少了又聚出一波，来来往往，不夜城尽显繁华热闹，纯黑的天幕下华灯璀璨，烟火不散。  
魏西楼顶着昏沉的脑袋站起来，勾着西装外套，肩宽背直，看不出醉态，其实视线是虚的，只是凭着本能在找自己停在路边的车。  
祝峰没有他喝得多，还吃了不少东西，没有醉，抻了一个懒腰：“楼哥今晚去唱歌么？我请客！找最好看的公主。”又善解人意补充。“嘿，少爷也行，最盘正条顺的那种，屁股又翘又圆的。”  
低头滑动手机给自己找代驾的魏西楼骂了一句脏话，说：“不去。”  
祝峰说：“算了，点了人还得买酒，还是我唱给你听吧。”他情深似海闭眼，“白月光，心里某个地方……”  
魏西楼一巴掌拍在他后脑，让他滚。  
祝峰还想没脸没皮的嚎两句，就有人站在他们面前，后背一凛，突然被身旁的人压垮了半边身体，不抬头他也知道站在面前的人是谁。  
周围灯红酒绿烟尘嘈杂，街口站了一个干净清冷的长腿帅哥。  
他穿着和魏西楼一款的衬衣，衣摆收进细窄的腰里，修长俊丽的身材穿着了衣服本身精致的奢贵感。半边脸笼着阴影，眼睫、鼻梁的侧影清晰，半张脸如一片细腻冰冷的白瓷，削薄的唇抿着冰冷的弧度，黑得发蓝的眼瞳中似有刀剑般的清光。  
祝峰感觉到的寒气就是来自这个小白脸身上，也是魏西楼突然醉得不省人事的原因。  
“大……荆少。”祝峰被自己的嘴瓢惊起了一背冷汗，半扶着因为酒精立马起反应而不能走直路的魏西楼，“你怎么知道我们在这？”  
“看到西楼的车了。”荆萧站在这里等了一会了，脸上白透僵冷，看不出喜怒地视线从魏西楼发皱的衬衣，看到他绑满乱七八糟绷带的手。  
祝峰解释：“我酒吧有人闹事，楼哥帮了个小忙，手破了点皮。放心，以前的‘小楼爷’不是白叫的，那五个人现在还在医院呢。”  
魏西楼打架很厉害，路子野，这两年收敛了很多，平时被一身精致昂贵的衬衣西装修饰，看着颇为精英干练，现在醉醺醺的脸上隐隐有熟悉的匪气和凶悍。  
荆萧没说什么，伸手扶着他的肩膀：“先扶他上车。”  
一米九的魏西楼体重和他带给人的压迫感一样真实，刚才祝峰都有些扶不住他，但是荆萧不怎么需要帮忙，把魏西楼的一只手搭在自己肩上，一手扶着魏西楼的腰，小臂衬衣下浮现修长劲瘦的肌理轮廓。  
——虽然背地里被人叫了一个娇气的诨名，但是看着是清瘦的荆萧在高中就是能轻松过肩摔一百公斤后卫的人。  
祝峰站在路边看荆萧把陷入“烂醉”的魏西楼扶上车，期间还似低声提醒人小心碰头。  
多年前学校表白墙上那么多好听好看的话，祝峰就还记得那句“……红墙少年，春藤饶秀树……”  
这句话能让离开学校后只记得“噫吁兮”三个字的祝峰还有印象，纯粹是因为后来“红墙”变“西楼”，想要被人小鸟依人的“秀树”也变成了“春藤”。  
祝峰望天，这么多年了成吨的心理冲击犹在。

.  
初秋微凉的夜风打着旋吹过低垂的天幕，高耸的楼群静默在苍穹下，每个小格子似的窗口都黑漆漆，万籁俱静，不远处高架桥上亮着起伏的路灯。  
这里是魏家开发的一个高端住宅小区，从南门能直接进到靠后的别墅豪宅。私家车道笔直地被浓密的绿化拥簇，矮矮的路灯晕着静谧昏黄的灯光，轮胎驶过荷兰红砖地面，平稳地开进缓缓升起大门的车库，车库伸出感应灯没有亮起的地方还有几辆主人收藏的、平时不怎么开的跑车，车身在幽暗中有优雅流畅的光线，氙气大灯如猛兽的巨眼，静静看着纯黑色的路虎停进来。  
魏西楼半真半假地醉了一路，在荆萧倾身来给他解安全带的时候，嗅着他身上冰雪似的气息醒了过来，虚合的视线正对着衣领下的一对锁骨，平直且深，胸口一小片皮肤洁白。  
动着嘴唇无声骂了一句，撩开眼皮就和荆萧那双漂亮的眼瞳对上，不明亮的光线虹膜里的近似黑色的蓝比平时要明显很多。  
荆萧：“醒了？”  
“没有。”烟熏酒沁的嗓音含着让人超浓度的雄性荷尔蒙，让人头皮发麻，魏西楼还钳着他的腰要用蛮力把人从主驾搬到自己身上。  
虽然车厢够大，也够宽敞，但是要两个男人要挤在一个位置上的操作很难，而且荆萧也不配合，两人像是小孩子打架一样，一个按腰，一个打手，魏西楼试了两次也没有成功，手往下在他大腿内侧拧了一下。  
“放开，别着腰。”  
“到我身上来就舒服了。”  
荆萧那张表情缺乏的脸上一闪而过的笑：“别撒酒疯。有正事和你说。”  
魏西楼后天就要去洛杉矶，依照他父亲的意思，应该是打算把那边的唐人街交给他，魏西楼能不能站稳脚是一个未知数，最让人不放心的是东海岸的生意一直是他二哥魏怋在负责。  
“……我听说了，魏怋专门改了行程，要和你一起去美国，他就是趁你爸最近不在，你……你别乱摸了！”  
魏西楼心不在焉应了一声后还不放弃地在他大腿上摸索，在荆萧忍无可忍警告他的时候，他的另一只手正从腰线往下隔着西装裤往臀缝里按，然后趁荆萧瞪他的时候，双臂肌肉发力，一抬一举，如愿以偿把人抱到了自己身上，心里美，家里就有个大少爷，还又翘又圆。  
荆萧微低着头免得碰到车顶，后颈发热双耳微红，脸上还是镇定：“你真是……你吃药了？”  
魏西楼一脸大大方方的无赖，还自下地顶了他一下：“刚才你在我身上扭来扭去就这样了。”  
“我什么时候扭……”荆萧差点被他带歪，薄薄的眼睑闭合了两秒，尽力把话题拉回来，“听到我刚才说的话了吗？”  
魏西楼手掌不正经地摩擦他腰际的衬衣：“听到了。我在洛杉矶，他在芝加哥，互不碍眼，再说老头子也还没死。你就是担心太多了。”  
在这种情况下，荆萧脸上还是一层冷静的雪白，削薄的唇严肃平直：“那边他说了算，那边我就还没法安排人，你一定要小心……看着我干什么？”  
“我是去上幼儿园吗？”  
荆萧看着他，嘴角轻抿，他今天的交代的确多得有些反常，轻叹一声：“我担心你。”  
魏西楼嘴角拢着笑，懒洋洋地面对荆萧自上而下的目光，剑眉压着一双似笑非笑的眼睛，眼梢斜飞，桀骜自成，反射着车厢里的微茫，又似眼瞳深处漫不经心的锐利，在被动的姿势里有掌控全场似的气定神闲：“只担心这个？”  
这么多年的爱人，有些事不用说出来，在一个眼神，一个动作间就能明白。魏西楼能感觉到平时自矜冷静得有些冷淡的人，今晚一直在克制的试探，克制着紧张。  
荆萧的脸极白，神色微惕：“是不是魏贤下午和你说了什么？”  
“终于问了啊，我还以为你要我憋一晚上。”  
不知道是他们谈的话题，还是这个不庄重的姿势，荆萧以不放松地姿态挑了一下平直的嘴角：“其实我问过阿峰，他和我说了一些。”  
祝峰今天没事，恰好去给魏西楼当了一回司机，好巧不巧就遇到魏贤二五八万地过来，把那老王八蛋半真半假的话听了个全部。  
祝峰也先入为主地把魏西楼当成被感情骗子玩弄的悲情主角，魏西楼都能想到他会对荆萧说什么。  
听这口气，是伤心了？  
魏西楼摸上他乌黑柔软的头发，说：“魏贤他提起的一个人，那人我不熟，听说以前和你关系不错的样子。因为你以前没我和提过，所以不确定是情敌，还是情夫。气了我一晚上，阿峰可能以为我被绿了吧……哎，怎么还家暴！”  
荆萧没有抽回手，让魏西楼握着，挑了一下眉梢，说话时整齐雪白的齿端在淡色的嘴唇下微露：“是魏恒？我和他认识的时候，也和你不认识啊，乱说什么呢。他以前是对我不错，魏家的人里，只有这个大哥让我有好感，不过都是很久之前的事。”  
魏西楼没有追究荆萧话里避重就轻的地方，露出并不满意的神色，穿插在荆萧发间的手用力把他按向自己，几乎和他鼻尖贴着鼻尖：“坐在我身上，承认得这么大方？找艹呢？”  
被魏西楼那双匪气凶悍的眼睛看着，很有压迫感，而且他下面昂扬硕大的东西还顶着人，亲密又危险。  
荆萧似败给他了一样，失笑，说：“我的错我的错。那些本来就是不重要的事，不要生气。”  
说完用空着的一只手安抚性得捏着他的右耳，给了一个亲吻。  
一般一个人五官之中，最突出的是鼻子，然后是眼睛，最后才是嘴唇。魏西楼哪里都生得好，剑眉下双眼斜挑凌厉，一管鼻子高挺立体，浓眉挺鼻有侧看成峰的冷峻硬朗。  
而他的嘴唇不似荆萧的削薄，唇形优美，若单看下半张脸，笑时清朗，不笑时柔软，荆萧亲上去的时候，像两片薄薄的羽毛。  
然后魏西楼嘴唇一张一合：“要是还在生气，你打算怎么办？不赠送我一个车震哄我？”  
“……”荆萧眉心皱了一下，“车上有套吗？”  
原本只是习惯性在荆萧面前不正经，但是魏西楼血管里沉寂下来的酒精瞬间被点燃，顶着荆萧的那团东西更硬了几分，然后扣着荆萧的腰，调换姿势的一瞬车顶被撞出闷响。  
“……疼不疼？”被压在下面的荆萧想笑，但是理智地克制住了，伸手去摸魏西楼的后脑。  
在半空中被一只掌心带茧发烫的手攥住住手腕压在耳边，魏西楼膝盖抵开他的大腿，半眯着眼睛审视他：“等会让你疼。”  
魏西楼喝了不少酒，新鲜的地点又比较刺激神经末梢，吮糖似的吃了一会儿彼此的嘴唇，在喘息中剥了裤子。顶了几下不太能进得去，荆萧脸上也一片泛白，魏西楼一边吻掉他额头、鬓角的细汗，一边反手在储物盒摸出一管护手霜，抹在紫红怒涨的性器上，又往那个涩闭的小口里挤了不少。  
魏西楼带着乳木果香的手托起荆萧的头，和他深吻在一起，架开他的腿，身下不容抵抗地进入、开拓。  
荆萧修长白皙的脖子浮起青筋，放在魏西楼后背隆起肌肉上的手，指节泛白抓出几道抓痕。等到完全进去后，他的唇齿才自主地呼吸车厢里浑浊的空气，嘴唇微颤，眼梢泛红，乌黑的眼睫挂着凝结的水汽。  
这辆重心高，车身重，以强悍稳健著称的越野车，在没有引擎声中，车身微震，轮胎似在仿古砖上蹭动，细微而诡异的动静持续了大约四十多分钟，副驾的车窗滑下一条缝，溢出一声难捱的呻吟，有道低哑微喘的声音：“……哥、别弄里面……”  
最后尾音急颤，似承受不住，又竭力隐忍，和一道满足的喟叹融为一体，顺着夜风荡进寂静的夜里烟消云散。  
魏西楼舌头裹着他的耳朵，下身还往里挤了两下，声音低黯性感：“等会给你洗。”  
荆萧眼底蒙着一层水光，瞪他半响，用指尖还微麻的手臂盖住脸。  
车上不怎么方便，魏西楼先下车，衣衫不整地半靠着车门看荆萧慢慢地穿裤子，一丝不苟地系着衬衣纽扣，挑眉笑：“从一开始就故意使美人记，扣子都解开了，偏偏说了一堆多余的话。”  
荆萧漂亮的眼瞳看向魏西楼，想说自己刚才只是热，嘴角动了一下，没有开口，细白的手指把最上面的一粒扣子扣好。踩下踏板的时候，扶了一下车，脸上刚闪过一丝微妙，就被人一下抱起。他脸上热起来，从仰视的视角看魏西楼轮廓分明的脸，最后还是闭上眼梢发红的眼睛，温顺不动。  
荆萧看着精瘦，但是抱着也有软肉，不似看起来又冷又硬，现在安静靠在怀里像一只发倦的猫，魏西楼低头就能看到他乌黑的眼睫、洁白的鼻尖。  
稳步穿过家里的小花园时，魏西楼说：“荆萧，不用在意别人和我说了什么，再说魏贤是魏怋的人，你老公没有那么笨，让一个老王八蛋挑拨了夫妻关系。”  
荆萧当只听到了前半句话，“唔”了一声，点点下巴。  
魏西楼站上门前的台阶，盯着电子监控看了一会，荆萧马上警惕起来，说：“怎么了？”  
“都两点了啊。要不今晚不睡了？反正明天也不上班。”  
荆萧就要从他怀里跳下来，魏西楼眼疾手快地按了指纹锁，咔哒门一打开的瞬间，半蹲伸手勾住膝弯，一把把人抗在了肩上！  
荆萧：“……”  
魏西楼一脚踢上门，几步跨上楼梯，把人扔在二楼卧室的大床上，荆萧大脑还没有从充血中缓过来，就被一具及富侵略性的强悍身体罩住。  
荆萧手肘撑着往后躲，不客气地拒绝：“先洗澡。”  
魏西楼一边迫近荆萧，一边扯开自己的衬衣，露出强壮胸肌和腹肌：“不洗你也最香。”  
荆萧躲开，说：“难受。”  
魏西楼坐起来，撸下自己的衬衣扔在荆萧身上：“我去放水。”  
等到他放完水出来，荆萧刚好放下手机，问：“这么晚了还有工作？”  
荆萧摇头，对魏西楼说：“488过海关了，让4S店直接送这边？我看车库也没有位置了。”  
魏西楼赤裸着上半身，抱臂靠着浴室门：“放不下就算了，和车行的说一声送到浅水湾那边。过来。”  
荆萧赤脚踩着地毯，有什么顺着大腿根往下，眉峰微皱：“你这手能沾水么？”  
被突然推了一把，后背贴着冰冷的瓷砖，前面压过来一具火热强悍的身体，魏西楼恶劣地把他顶住：“能。”  
荆萧还想说什么，就被握着脖子吻住了唇舌。

最后魏西楼在浴室善后，顺便独自用水浇浇他吃了药一样的邪火。  
荆萧在外面靠在床头看手机，腰上盖了一条小毛毯，潮湿的头发贴着脸，侧脸素白如雪，面无表情看着手机里那个满脸是血痛苦惊颤的男人。  
他和魏家没有多大的交际，也不仰仗魏家什么，对手机上没有人样的男人更无同情，但是下起手来又有些顾忌，要是他今晚在现场，魏贤就不是被捣碎一口牙那么简单。  
“丢到魏怋家门口。”  
在魏西楼出来前，荆萧把手机放了回去，枕上枕头。  
魏西楼围着浴巾出来就看到在落定灯的光晕中的床上，荆萧躺在枕头上已经睡着，乌黑的头发贴着白皙的额头。  
魏西楼走过去把灯关上，在黑暗中看着爱人的脸，还是一样清晰。当魏西楼捏着他的指骨时，荆萧似有感应指尖握了一下。  
荆萧的手很好看，十指白皙，指尖干净纤细，但是又不是传统意义上养尊处优的手，细看会有很多的伤和茧，虎口和左手食指和第四指就分别有枪茧和刀茧，都是少有人，甚至魏西楼都不知道的、吃过的苦。  
在久久凝视之后，荆萧密密实实的眼睫微睁，几乎是出于本能地伸出手盖住魏西楼的眼睛，声音困倦：“睡觉。”  
嗅着荆萧身上和自己一样的沐浴乳香，魏西楼顺从闭眼。  
他今天用了半天来想，要不要打破砂锅问到底换自己一个心安。  
在入睡前，轻狂自负的魏西楼确定了自己的答案，难道我还比不过一个死人吗？  
这是他和荆萧在一起的第六年，马上迎来第七年，走过不易和艰险，深爱彼此，不可能会有七年之痒，未来还有如今夕的十年、二十年……每一年。


	2. 3

盛夏的太阳照在蔷薇花丝绒般娇嫩的花瓣上，光斑闪动的绿叶随着轻快的交响乐摆动，喷泉上的希腊女神抱着水壶缓缓倾泻着波光粼粼的圣水，清澈的池水里，一张白纸在涟漪中飘荡，  
喷泉边站着的几个人的倒影在涟漪中扭曲模糊。  
“啪”清脆的一响，一个十七八岁的少年手劲这样大，那半边脸迅速就浮肿起来，牙齿磕破嘴皮，嘴角溢出一丝血。  
在所有人没有反应过来的时候，一个声暴喝，有人小狮子一样扑倒了动手的人，在惊呼声中攥紧的拳头带着狠飒的劲风砸在下去，高高举起的第二拳被人拉住，力量悬殊，被对方拉着胳膊直接扔出去。  
“呸！”被扶起来的少年，吐出半颗带血的牙，阴冷挑唇，“你找死！把他抓住！”  
女人尖叫扑过去，根本撼动不了铁钳似的双手，她肿着半张脸，妆容半花，看对面活动着脖子和手腕的人，吓得几乎站不住：“求求你，我们不会再来了，对不起对不起……”  
所有人都无动于衷，神色冷漠中带着轻视，在主人的示意下，把惊恐慌张的女人抓起来，让她看着儿子被架着胳膊生受下那钢铸的一拳，接着被抓住屈膝一记重顶，“噗——”喷出一口鲜血。  
动手的人不留余力，拳拳都是把内脏挤压破裂的力度，几乎就是要人的命。  
最后掐住对方的咽喉，乖戾暴力的目光中，像是捏着一条路边的流浪狗，随时都可以收紧手拧断那根脆弱的人骨。  
“怋儿。”一直站在旁边端庄像个假人的女人开口，涂着饱满口红的嘴唇轻开轻合，“住手。你大哥来了。”  
“嘁——”有些不满和烦躁地看向二十多米外的一丛花树后的青年，能看到对方同样不满的目光中带着警告。  
抽手松开被掐得乌青的喉管，不耐烦的挥手，钳制住人的收到命令，几双手马上一起松开。 接过递来的香烟，他似笑非笑看着那个流泪满面的女人张着嘴，颤抖失声地扶起倒地的儿子。  
那小子倒是比他想的耐打，还能站起来，没有马上灰溜溜地走，痛苦弓着背，去水池边捞起一张纸。  
“等等。”  
他走上前，笑意阑珊地看着他们，慢慢抽了两口烟。  
在不远处的青年过来前，他抓住女人素白纤细的手，翻转过来，把猩红的烟头按灭最嫩最薄手腕处的皮肤上，在半声惊叫和焦肉味中，对着那双瞳孔颤动，透亮明明的眼睛，一字一句说：“杂种，你怎么活，怎么死，都是我说了算。知道了么？拜拜。”  
走出那个巨大得像是能吃人的庄园，在长长的，看不到一辆车，也看不到尽头的路上，女人终于敢哭出了声音，腿软得几乎走不动路，嘴里都是难以置信地自言自语。  
被她半扶着的少年，一脸惨白：“我们走吧。”  
“好好，来妈妈背你，我们去医院。疼不疼？”  
已经比她高处了半个脑袋的少年，垂眼看着总是搞不清状况的母亲，太早熟稳重的脸没有表情，看不出他到底疼不疼，说话很慢：“离开这里，去哪里都好，就我们两个，我可以养你。”  
“你才多大。”她一脸悲恸又狼狈的眼泪，笑得勉强又逞强，“你爸爸今天一定是被什么事耽误了，他不会让我们这么被欺负。”  
“我没有爸爸。他也不会和你结婚。”  
她一愣，听到儿子用平静得近乎木然的声音说：“那个女人家里和他一样，你什么都没有，我当不了筹码。他会和那个女人结婚，你再留在他身边，我们都会死。”  
“不会的不会的，你爸爸不会让我们出事。你不了解大人的事，你爸爸今天让我们来，就是要认你……”她的满眼肯定在儿子冷酷清醒的目光下分崩离析，声音越来越小，“不会的。”  
“会的。”咳嗽一下重伤的内脏都被震疼，脸上也更白几分，然后继续冷静劝说母亲，清醒得不像只有十四岁，“我不需要很好的生活，可以养自己，你还很漂亮，可以重新找一个正常的人结婚。留下来只会死。”  
她愕然片刻，突然崩溃，说：“不行的，你不懂，只有你爸爸才能保护我，你是妈妈唯一的希望，妈妈害怕你出事，我们不能走。”  
似突然支撑不住，没有了力气再开口，被抱住的少年无力闭上了沉重的眼皮，他什么都不能说，他大话说尽，还是一无所有，抱着他的这个人，就算她天真愚蠢可笑，也是他唯一拥有。  
他晕倒前，女人惊声尖叫：“西楼——”

“哈！”  
秦思君惊喘了一声，睁开了眼睛，胸口地心跳还有些失常。  
她伸出手去打开床头的灯，真丝睡衣下手臂皓白纤细，翡翠手镯滑动，露出了手腕内侧一处丑陋的烫伤。  
凌晨三点。  
她揉着额角走出卧室，坐回没有收拾的茶几，把茶几上的红酒倒入酒杯，她一般喝这个东西助眠，但是今天没有效果。  
喝了两口酒，她像是才集聚起了勇气，指尖微抖重新拿起了桌上，今天才送来的文件袋。

.

黑色轿车在瓢泼大雨下急停，黑衣保镖的甩棍划破空气和雨幕，困兽一样的少年，抹掉一头的血水，隔着车窗和自己高深莫测的父亲遥遥对望，像是在浓稠黑暗的旋涡中，地上痛哀呻吟的人成了虚幻的黑影，伸出无双要把人拖进深渊的痛苦狰狞的手臂。  
魏西楼的梦境到这里就戛然而止，因为他很快就醒了过，几乎是即刻清醒。  
而在他轻手轻脚起来的时候荆萧也醒了，薄薄的眼皮动了一下，等魏西楼拉开阳台的落地窗，才睁开眼。  
隔着一层飘飘荡荡的薄纱，荆萧看到魏西楼赤脚坐在阳台上，在拆秦思君送给他的那个礼物，一个胖嘟嘟的小天使被他拿在手里，水晶剔透晶莹，天使圣洁的脸折射洛杉矶繁华的夜景，和这座天使之城有不谋而合的精致璀璨。  
——秦思君也不是看上去那么失职。高考的时候，魏西楼手上和脖子上都是秦思君给他求来的红绳。  
魏西楼把小天使放在地上，一起沉默地从酒店三百多米的高度俯览洛杉矶。  
少年时代想要逃离家族和命运，现在漩涡之中的清醒冷静，当从白天的深不可测的气场脱离，寂静之中，他干净疏冷的背影看上去像个大孩子。  
算是见证了魏西楼成长的荆萧很清楚以前的魏西楼比现在要矛盾很多，在他大多数沉默寡言时，他身上有和他名字意境很配的气质，那双乌沉沉的眼睛淡薄疏清。  
但是在转眼间，他就能从少女情诗的主角变成混不吝的不良少年，嚣张又可恶。  
荆萧刚和他认识没有两天，魏西楼就接连做了几件挑战人神经的事。  
那时魏西楼有个朋友因为一些事剃了一个光头，被思政老师指名点姓批评了一节课，在第二天，魏西楼剃了一个一模一样的发型。他的其他几个朋友一看，火速翻墙去了理发店。老师一进教室，就看到后排整整齐齐都是瓦亮的光头，七窍生烟。  
后来周一集会上，以魏西楼为首的“光头帮”在主席台上当着全校的面广播检讨。  
老大魏西楼是最后一个，带着棒球帽，黑色短T外套了一件长袖校服，有些短，露出一截劲瘦的手腕，站在话筒前，把祝峰塞在他口袋里的检讨书拿出来，看了一眼上面狗爬字，又塞回兜里，调整话筒后言简意赅说：“已经认识到自己的错误，会尽快让头发长出来。高二，十四班魏西楼。”

多年前，那个让荆萧皱眉的做法，现在不经意一想，荆萧脸上忍不住有了一抹淡笑。  
有所察觉的魏西楼转头抓了一个正着，反手撑在地板上，冲床上的荆萧挑眉笑：“吃着蜜甜醒了？”  
荆萧不置可否，掀开被子从地上捡了一件浴袍披上，口吻自然又家常地问：“睡不着吗？”  
魏西楼揉了一下眉心，点头：“做了噩梦。”  
荆萧走过去靠着铁艺栏杆，看他越发锋利冷锐的脸，问：“梦到了什么？”  
魏西楼手指缠着他的浴袍带子，说：“魏潮生来接我的那天。”  
荆萧的语言储备和他的表情一样贫瘠，把手放在他手背上：“西楼……”  
魏西楼握着他的手，脸贴上去，说：“那天魏潮生不来，我就可能死在那里。吓死我了，害怕。”  
荆萧面无表情地呼噜了几下他的头发：“不怕不怕。”  
魏西楼满意地笑了笑，借着他的手站起来，并肩一起看着外面的夜景，说：“魏潮生给了很多我，所以我从不后悔替他卖命。只是，我现在会害怕自己变得很以前不一样。”  
这些平时魏西楼几乎不会说的话让荆萧指尖一动，和魏西楼对上视线，高楼的风和迷离缥缈的灯光都落在他们脸上，根据魏西楼的性格，以为他又要说什么“不如生个孩子巩固感情，增加安全感”这样扯淡混蛋的话。  
但是，魏西楼摸着他的耳垂，轮廓深邃的眉眼带笑，声音温柔：“但是不管以后什么样，我爱你这件事永远不会变。”  
荆萧一愣，随即笑起来：“你真是……”  
“老公是不是超好？还给你安排了蜜月旅行呢。惊喜吧？”

魏西楼行事虽然不高调，但是风格也属于很嚣张的那一类。  
在给了别人一个下马威的第二天，所有人紧绷着神经等着他下一步安排的时候，有人来说，小魏总开游艇出海玩去了。  
还没有人知道荆萧来了洛杉矶，所以也没人猜到魏西楼不务正业，抽空度个蜜月。  
海上没有信号，四望都是接天碧蓝海水，魏西楼把不要脸发挥到了极致，勤勤恳恳地和荆萧探索突破人类在生孩子这件事上的极限。  
在两天后，魏西楼终于在洛杉矶赌场现身。  
老虎机噼里啪啦吐着币，炸金花喝彩的音效夸张，骰宝在蛊里跳动，荷官哗哗洗牌，还有砝码被一把推倒在牌桌上……身材火辣的女服务或穿着泳衣，或兔女郎装，踩着细高跟踩着鎏金大理石和金黄色的水晶灯下，抚媚多情地来来往往。  
——到处都是淋漓尽致的奢华和欲望。  
魏西楼坐在轮盘机前，手里捏着一块筹码轻敲着另一块蓝色筹码上“500”的阿拉伯数字，视线看着面前在象牙小珠跳动的转盘，对一旁用中文问：“这把会赢么？”  
他身后站了不少围观的人，但是仔细看，有些人是成扇形站在他身边，全都是他带在身边的保镖，离他最近的那位，略清瘦，乌黑的头发遮着眼睛，鼻翼洁白，小半张脸雪白冰冷，并没有理会雇主的话。  
魏西楼扬了一下眉梢，他家的少爷流感好了，就是嗓子还坏着，脾气也大，一天也不见得说一句话。  
魏西楼每压一次，就对人问一句，想要交流的心意和输钱的本事成正比。  
等有人附耳对他说了句什么，他才结束了自己在这里一直输下去的赌局，把剩下的几个筹码放在荆萧手上：“好啦好啦，等会赢了钱都给你，脾气这么大，嘴巴都要挂油壶了。”  
荆萧捏着仅剩的几个筹码，轻飘飘看他一眼。  
一行人乘电梯去了三十二层的贵宾室，在走出电梯前，荆萧用他们两个人才听得到的声音说：“要是再输，今晚你就去立交桥下和流浪汉一起过夜。”  
魏西楼微不可查地笑了一下，和他轻碰了一下手背，食指缓缓擦过五指指缝。  
赌场经理推开最里面的玻璃门，明亮的光流淌，雪茄略苦涩的烟味混在淡淡的香氛中，在长长的赌桌上，摆放着为赌客准备的高额筹码，高高低低的整齐罗列，上面的数字都洒着金粉，其中额度最大的一个高达500万美元。  
长桌尽头坐着魏西楼今天见面的对象，一个刚刚结束和西欧的各部长会议回在纽约的公司总部的棕色头发老外，北美最大的军火制造商。

三个小时后，在楼下的德州扑克赌桌上，刚才在轮盘机边输了二百多万的散财童子又出现了。  
不过这次幸运女神好像站在他身边，他手边的筹码越来越多，鲜少有输的时候。  
荆萧看他玩了两把，然后看了一下手表，魏西楼似一直注意着他，问：“到了？”  
“嗯，你先玩，我和他说句话就好了。”  
魏西楼摊开自己的底牌，同花，又小赢一把。但是他不恋战，丢了牌就跟着荆萧走。  
在老虎机那里，也有一个像魏西楼一样的散财童子，筹码不要钱一样往里砸，引来很多人的围观，在中间的人支着一条穿着白色皮鞋的长腿，不看脸光从老虎机哗啦啦吐币的音效里，魏西楼冷冷地给了两个字的评价：“浮夸。”  
荆萧拨了一个电话，那边马上就散开，走出来一个端着酒杯的峻拔男人，丹凤眼桃花眸，风度翩翩，自带三分多情的笑意：“你怎么瘦了？生病了？”  
荆萧点头，说：“已经好了。多谢你这次帮忙。是吧，楼哥。”  
魏西楼高冷地点头，对梁云开敬了一下酒：“多谢。”  
梁云开一直不太喜欢魏西楼狼犬似的眼睛，回应的神色间带着倨傲和清高，客气说：“是小魏总自己的本事。”  
魏西楼：“多谢。”  
梁云开：“……”  
荆萧：“你什么时候走？”  
梁云开提醒他：“随时都可以，可以等你一起。我说，你还是早点走，要是被魏家的人知道了，你以什么身份留这里？”  
“家属。”赌场里端来送去都是酒，魏西楼不让他喝，他也不喜欢喝甜果汁，现在喉咙有发痒，说完就抵唇咳嗽了一下，“到时候再联系你。”  
梁云开看一边狼尾巴都要摇起来魏西楼，又看荆萧俊秀的侧脸，咬牙点头。  
不善于解决家庭矛盾的荆萧偷偷松了一口气。  
梁云开是他的从小的朋友，一直不喜欢魏西楼，魏西楼虽然没有说，但是一定也不怎么样，每次和梁云开见个面，他气性就很大。  
之前荆萧没有察觉，可能察觉了也懒得去管两人幼稚的脾气，但是现在他要杜绝魏西楼找到“生孩子”的理由。  
魏西楼一直看着荆萧，眉骨垂着乌黑的头发，眼瞳干净清冽，削薄的唇很轻的挑了一下，不知道在偷偷高兴什么。  
看到这里，再看姓梁的那位也顺眼了很多。  
在回去的路上，魏西楼又借机找事，一副兴师问罪的样子：“干什么找他帮忙？”  
“你的枪械都被魏怋扣下，我也不方便在这里买枪，就找云开帮忙了。这事提前和你说过，别选择性失忆。”  
“是吗？”魏西楼遗憾地皱起眉。  
到了酒店，荆萧刚刚洗过澡，就被某人扑倒在床上，他笑得气短：“你又干什么？”  
魏西楼吻他优美白皙的脖子，手解开浴袍的结：“摸摸胎动。”  
荆萧受不住他这变态的能力，马上抓起一个枕头扔在他怀里：“装衣服里摸自己的。我要睡觉。”  
魏西楼缠过来，细碎的吻落在他肩上温热细腻的皮肤上，荆萧似配合地转过来，解开的浴袍摊开，露出大片雪白的皮肤。  
魏西楼伸手摸上他带着红痕的锁骨，然后双手被一缠，荆萧飞快地拉紧浴袍带子，两秒钟内把魏西楼的双手绑在一起，对上他惊愕的目光，摸他的脸笑：“今晚就这么睡吧。”  
说在床上滚了半圈，刚从魏西楼身下的阴影出来，魏西楼就笑了一下，双手一绕一折，就从不牢靠的结里解放出来，说：“宝贝，这个结是我教你的。”  
荆萧知道绑不住他，背对他呼吸平静。  
魏西楼从身后揽住他，一手穿过他的指缝和他十指紧扣，一手从屁股往前轻快地抚摸，吻着他后颈的时候，手抓住了荆萧还软着的阴茎。  
“hello。”魏西楼晃了晃他的小兄弟，“朋友醒醒。”  
荆萧笑骂了一句，在魏西楼的伺候下，硬在他手里，魏西楼一边撸动，一边在他耳边问：“硬么？”  
说着意味深长的在身后用自己硬邦邦的性器隔着内裤在他后臀上蹭。  
荆萧双耳红起来，似洇了水痕的眼睛闭了一下，嘴唇鲜红柔软：：“快点。”  
“这是你说的，不管我的事，你心急什么，平时也没有饿着你是不是。”魏西楼剥玉米似的把人脱干净，粗大的冠头在鲜嫩的穴口递了递，就送进了这两天已经被操得酥软的甬道。  
荆萧手指拧紧在雪白的床单上，吐出一口颤抖的浊气，在魏西楼动起来的时候，那种涨裂的痛渐渐被一种过电似的酥麻代替。  
魏西楼把他的手从床上抠下来，和他十指紧扣着去摸他薄薄的肚子，低哑性感的声音说着恶劣的话：“你摸摸，这是不是动了？”  
荆萧指尖发颤，汗湿的黑发遮着眼睛，雪白的鼻尖凝着一滴汗。  
魏西楼又顶了一下，那五脏都拱得移位，肚子上皮肤也似让人崩溃地动了一下。  
“是不是我们儿子在踢你？”  
荆萧咬紧了牙齿，呼吸滚烫，魏西楼抽离带来的湿粘水声都被敏感的感官捕捉，贯入摩擦的快感明显，牙关一颤，吐出一声呻吟。  
“是不是？”  
在魏西楼恶劣的追问下，荆萧抓紧他肌肉紧绷的小臂，点头：“是是是，儿子在动。”  
魏西楼终于满意了把他转过来，和他面对面抱在一起，紧紧相依。  
明亮的灯光下，高温的性爱里，像是在高曝光下，床上手脚相缠，交换呼吸的两具身体都有一种失真的美感，像两片起伏的白舟。  
当晚，荆萧洗了澡之后就困得不行，也不管魏西楼事后习惯性的亢奋，靠在他怀里昏昏欲睡。  
魏西楼亲他的脸，嘴巴，脖子，像是留标记的犬科动物，心满意足。  
在盯着漂亮温顺的爱人看了半响，他突然从柔情蜜意里反应了过来，说：“你刚才说谁是你儿子？”


End file.
